1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing element integrated with silicon nanowire gated-diodes, a manufacturing method, and a detecting system, in particular to a sensing element, a manufacturing method and a detecting system capable of generating an electric signal change by a silicon nanowire gated-diode when a detecting sample is in contact with a decorated surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field effect transistor (FET) is a semiconductor device provided for controlling the magnitude of a current by an electric field effect. Since the field effect transistor has the advantages of a small volume, a light weight, a power-saving feature, a long life, a high input impedance, a low noise, a good thermal stability, a strong radiation resistance and a simple manufacturing procedure, the scope of applicability of the field effect transistor is very broad, particularly in the fields of large scale integrated circuit (LSI) and very large scale integrated circuit (VLSI).
Since a nano-dimension field effect transistor has a very high electric sensitivity, therefore it can be used as a basic structure of a bio-sensor and applied in a bio-sensing area. However, a field effect transistor channel made of carbon nanotubes has difficulties of positioning carbon nanotubes, separating carbon nanotubes with both metal and semiconductor properties, decorating a surface of the carbon nanotube, and manufacturing large-area FET channels. The silicon nanowire field effect transistor adopting a top-down process technology incurs expensive manufacturing process and cost. If a bottom-up process technology is adopted, then there will be difficulties of positioning silicon nanowires, controlling a uniform radius of the silicon nanowires, and maintaining a good yield rate for a large-area manufacturing process.
In view of these shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct researches and experiments, and finally developed a sensing element integrating silicon nanowire gated-diodes, a manufacturing method and a detecting system in accordance with the present invention to be applied for sensing and detecting nanoparticles, chemical molecules or biological species. Since the sensing element of the present invention relates to a Schottky contact, therefore the sensitivity is much higher than the sensitivity of a general traditional transistor, and the detection range can be adjusted according to the buffering capacity of a buffer solution, and the detection range of the invention is also larger than those of general current-mode and potential-mode methods.